


That's My Fucking Hair

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Insecure Ian, M/M, Set in late season 4, Very angry Mickey, hair dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ian really hates the colour of his hair. So one uneventful afternoon he decides to do something about it. He's however suprised to find out just how attached Mickey is to his hair just the way it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SUZYQ717](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUZYQ717/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scarlet Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362129) by [literaryempress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryempress/pseuds/literaryempress). 



> Umm, Cameron went through a blond phase for a while so as i was thinking about 5x2 where Kev cuts his hair and Vee goes krazy, i came up with this....

Ian woke up to his rumbling stomach. Man, he was hungry. He checked for the time and saw it was noon. He had worked pretty late at the club last night and hadn't gotten home till 4:00. He rolled around on his and Mickey's bed a few times then got up. In the fridge there was food covered in foil and a note stuck to it.

'Eat something fuckhead' it read.

Ian smiled and put it in the microwave. After he was fed he went into the living room to maybe watch some TV. God demnit there was nothing good. He settled for a shower instead. 

While he was shaving Ian scrutinized his face in the mirror. He's been doing that alot lately. Sometimes he really hated that his hair color was so shouting. So fucking conspicuos. Combine that with his freckles, pale skin and,

"Jesus!"

There is a reason gingers were so scarce. He was fucking weird. Ian tilted his head left and right. Trying to figure out how he'd look like if he had black hair like Mickey and Mandy, or was blond like Lip. 

"Hmm, that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea." 

After all, everybody loved blonds, right?  
And with that he was out and headed to the store. 

*

Ian waited for his hair to dry and the dye to kick in so he could rinse it off and see the results. He was so excited. Mickey was going to love it! His boyfriend probably hated the red hair too but could never bring it up since it was Ian's natural hair color. So he was positive the brunette would appreciate this. All the other blond dancers at the club looked really good. Now he was going to be just like them. 

He gave it 30 minutes like the instructions read and then rinsed it off. 

* 

Mandy walked in just as Ian was leaving the bedroom with his hair dry and blond. Mission accomplished. He didn't know how he felt about it yet, but he didn't hate it. Atleast his hair wasn't red anymore. 

"Ian, what have you done?" she stepped closer and ran a hand through his new hair.

Ian grinned. "You like?"

"Wow. Mick is gonna fucking shit himself." Mandy said walking towards the kitchen. 

Ian was right behind her. "What do you mean, you don' think he'll like it?" he was getting worried. Did Mandy know something he didn't?

His bestfriend sipped her beer and smirked at him shaking her head as if she couldn't quite believe it. 

"Mandy what?"

She lifted her hands in surrender and left, locking herself in her room. 

Ian went and dropped himself on the couch. Whatever, she didn't know what she was talking about.

* * *

Ian had nodded off when he was woken up by the sound of something breaking. He groaned and looked towards the entrance. Mickey was standing by the door and he must have dropped the groceries on the floor. He had this really shocked look on his face. 

"What's wrong?" Ian asked rubbing his eyes.

"What. The. Fuck." Mickey enunciated slowly. 

Oh yeah, his hair. Ian ran a hand through it and walked towards his boyfriend with this huge smile on his face.

"What the actual fuck Ian?!?" Mickey repeated only louder this time. 

Okay, this was not the reaction Ian was hoping for. "I dyed it."

"Why?" Mickey asked raising a sharp eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"Because i felt like it." Mickey scoffed. "What, I can't change the color of my hair if i want to?"

"THAT'S MY FUCKING HAIR!" Mickey shouted and Ian was so shocked he took a step back. 

"Why are you overeacting? It's not a big fucking deal." he sniffed. "I thought you'd like it."

"Yeah well, I fucking don't. Switch it back."

"Mickey."

"Switch it the fuck back Ian." Mickey ordered before leaving the Milkovich house and banging the door behind him.

Ian stood frozen for a minute still trying process where his plan had gone so wrong. 

"Come, I'll help you." Mandy offered appearing out of nowhere. 

Ian picked up the groceries and took them to the kitchen deciding to throw out the broken eggs later. He walked into the bathroom to find Mandy holding a small container. 

"What's that?" he asked her as he sat down on the edge of the bathtub where she was gesturing for him to seat.

"Red Dye." she answered as she got to work.

"But my hair is already red, can't we just wash it off or, i don't know use dye remover?"

"No, that would ruin your hair. I'm the professional here, so sit and shut the fuck up."

He sighed sadly. "You knew he was going to be mad."

"Yeah, he loves your red hair. But i have to say, I didn't think he'd be that, mad." she admitted. 

"I didn't even know he liked my hair red, I didn't even see it as a big deal when i did it, you know."

"Why did you do it in the first place?" 

"I don't know. Sounded like a good idea at the time. Wanted a change, maybe?"

"Oh, Ian."

* * *

Ian sat at the foot of the bed, his legs pulled to his chest, head on his knees, swinging back and forth. He was now a red head again. 

Even though he was a little insecure about his shouting hair color and his boyfriend was mad at him, he couldn't help but feel a little better that the person he cared most about liked his hair the way it was. Infact, Mickey may even love his hair if his reaction a few hours ago was anything to go by. 

A few minutes later Mickey got into their bedroom and walked towards Ian slowly, and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry about before." Mickey started. "I know i freaked the fuck out, but it's your hair and if you wanna dye it then that's up to you. I'm just letting you know that you don't fucking have to."

Ian nodded. "You're my boyfriend and I love you, if you want it red, it'll stay red." Mickey thumbed his lip. "Why did you get so angry though?" 

Mickey chuckled. "I don' know man. I just saw you and..." he sighed. "I can't fucking explain it. Why did you dye it?"

"Sometimes I just think it's too loud. And i have pale skin and fucking freckles, and i feel like i look too weird." Ian replied playing with a loose thread on the blanket. He then lay down on the bed and Mickey joined him.

"That may be, but those are the things that make you, you." Mickey comforted looking right at him. "They are also the things that make you so fucking hot so you don' need to feel like you have to change of some shit."

"Wow, Dr. Phil, that was beautiful." Ian teased and was happy to see Mickey's cheek turn pink.

"Fuck off! That's the last time i try to make you feel better or whatever."

Ian moved closer and kissed him. "Nah, i like this Dr. Phil side of you."

Mickey smiled. "Don get used to it."

Ian smiled back as he played with Mickey's fingers. Mickey leaned on his elbow, looking down at Ian and pushed his hair back. 

"Promise me, never again." he whispered.

"I promise." Ian agreed.

 

As they lay there making out with Mickey pulling him closer by his hair, he knew he meant that promise. He was here kissing the man he loved, who loved him back, even with his red hair. 

Ian sighed content and pulled Mickey closer by his waist. He had never been happier. Red hair and all...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian bursts in on Mickey and gets beyond shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this 2nd chptr was inspired by _Scarlet Beauty_ by Literaryempress  
>  just something small to put a smile on ur face.

It's Friday night and Ian's night off. He hurries home because his boyfriend had finally agreed to go on a date. Ian had had to beg for months but it finally took. He knew it mostly had to do with the fact that it was his birthday next week but the important part was that it was happening. He walked into the Milkovich home and headed straight to the bathroom. However when he opened the door Mickey ducked under the sink. Ian rolls his eyes and goes to pee. It's when he's finished that he tries to make the shorter man forcefully stand.

"Fuck." Mickey curses and allows Ian to stand him. "You're early."

"Why are you hiding?" Ian frowns and inspects the man he loves who is currently trying to hide something. 

They struggle for a little bit but Ian is finally able to see what Mickey is hiding. "Stubborn fuck."

"Why do you have black dye?"

Silence.

It's when Ian looks closer that he sees... is that red hair? _"WHAT THE FUCK?"_

Mickey sighs and holds onto the sink. "Go ahead."

Ian pushes him roughly by his shoulder. "You dye your hair? What the fuck Mickey!"

Mickey looks at him and thumbs his nose. Ian crosses his arms and waits for an explanation. "I'm a fucking redhead." he gestures at Ian's head. "Too." he adds.

Ian stammers a few times. "How did I not know this? Why the fuck didn't you tell me!"

"This coming from the guy who waxes his chest. You know you had me convinced you were fucking hairless?"

Ian leans on the wall and crosses his ankles. "Are you saying you don't like my chest hair?"

"No, I'm saying me dying my hair is noneya."

"Nania?" Ian asks confused.

"Yes, noneyafuckingbusiness!" Mickey says, opens the hair dye and starts to apply black dye on his head. 

Ian chuckles and shakes his head. "Unbelievable."

"What?"

"Can I just take a minute to enjoy the hypocrisy?"

"The fuck are you on about?" Mickey turns to Ian like he's over this entire conversation.

"You almost swallowed me whole when I dyed _my_ hair yet you knew black isn't your natural color!" he huffs then pouts. "I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

Mickey sighs and steps closer to him holding his waist. "It's still me Ian. I'm sorry I never told you but it's no big deal."

"So why not tell me?"

"Because I knew what you'd say." Mickey kisses him on the lips then goes back to the dye.

"And what's that?" Ian asks now less hurt after being comforted.

"You'd want me to leave it as it is."

"But..." Ian whispers like he just made an important discovery. " _We could be twins._ "

Mickey laughs and shakes his head. "See? this is exactly what I was referring to. You are fucking insane if you think we are walking around all matchy matchy."

Ian pouts but exaggerates it this time. "Thought you liked my red hair."

"Would you put those lips away, I do. I love your red hair. But just on you. Not on me."

Ian sighs and accepts defeat. 

 

*

 

They go to the restaurant and the waiter sits them at their table. Ian keeps looking at his boyfriend's hair that looks naturally black. Something occurs him. 

"Wait so you're telling me if a time in the near future we ever decided to have babies they would automatically be gingers?" Mickey pauses with his spoon midway to stare at his idiot boyfriend. "Really Ian, now?"

Ian shrugs and takes a bite of his food. "It's a valid question Mick."

"Incase you hadn't noticed, none of us can get pregnant." Mickey smirks.

Ian rolls his eyes and subtly gives him the finger. "You know what I mean."

"Yes Ian, we would have many ginger babies. Probably tall as fuck too. And stubborn who will never know when to drop a subject."

Beat.

"What else are you withholding from me?"

"Nothing."

"Can you juggle?"

"Ian if you don't stop I swear to God I will stab you in the eye with this fucking fork." Mickey threatens.

Ian smirks. "Can't. You love my eyes too much."

"Unfortunately."

Ian laughs and they eat their food in silence. 

"I love you." Ian voices a few minutes later as they wait for the waiter to finish serving them desert.

Mickey tries to fight a smile that escapes anyway. He really does love his fellow redheaded moron. "Yeah, me too."

Beat.

"Do you come from a royal bloodline?"

Mickey is not sorry when he plasters Ian's entire face with icecream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ewe 4 readin. (c what i did there?)  
> Kudos n ur thoughts highly appreciated!!  
> ❤❤


End file.
